Features, such as grooves and the like having different types of shapes and dimensions can be formed in interior or exterior surfaces of metal parts using a broaching process in which a broaching tool is pushed through or across the internal/external surface. For high volume, high precision applications however, the standard broaching process is not very effective in producing uniform and low tolerance across all the parts. In order to obtain a very low tolerance on a high production level, the manufacturing cost and time increases drastically when using the standard broaching process.
There is thus a need for a low tolerance, low cost, high volume manufacturing process for creating metal parts.